Adventures of Demigods
by Demiwitchwoodwalker
Summary: Chris Amante has known what he is for only a few months, and still isn’t sure what to do with the information. Sophia Parker and Derek Schott have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember, had fought wars together. Sam Amante and Antonio Di Laro were so close that they always could tell what the other was thinking. Now they are all thrown into a godly mystery.
1. One

**A/N: Okay, I started this story on Wattpad and didn't get incredibly far, but... I'm gonna put it up on here up to where i am and then depending on if anyone reads it and likes it, I might continue it... This is an AU of sorts of my story/series The Sea's Daughter that takes place in the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus universe and without the wizard aspect and the Woodwalker thing which are in my original story. Things are definitely different in this and it's sort of another way I could've written the story, so... yeah. You don't have to read my other book to understand this in any way either, since the story is completely different and so are the characters... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, if you read it.**

* * *

_Antonio_

"Hey, 'Tonio." A voice said from next to me while I was taking my books out of my locker. "Hey, Sam." I said and closed my locker, turning to face one of my best friends.

Samantha, as usual, was carrying about one hundred things at once. She had her school bag slung over her right shoulder, her laptop was tucked under her left arm, her right hand gripped a thick book with a scarlet red binding, her pointer finger marking her spot in the middle of the book. She had a pen tucked behind her right ear, her black headphones were hanging from her neck and she gripped her phone in her left hand. Her thick, curly dark brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail with a bunch of loose strands of hair framing her face and her surprisingly sea green eyes shone excitedly as she grinned. Her freckles were slightly hard to see due to her milk chocolate colored skin, but they covered most of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Did you hear about the new students?" She asked excitedly, bouncing slightly as we walked to our first class together, homeroom. "No, I didn't. You know if they're two boys, two girls, or one of each?" I asked and she shrugged.

"No idea." Samantha said and and I chuckled. "Hey, you want some help with-?" I started to ask but was interrupted by the school's main bully, Caleb Conners, who pushed Samantha against a locker.

"Oh look, it's the nerdy freak." Caleb taunted, smirking as he raised his fist and punched her in the gut. She groaned in pain and Caleb's smirk grew as he pressed his hand against her left shoulder, causing her to whimper. "You can't escape me, fag. You're too weak." Caleb growled at her and I saw a few tears build up in the corners of her eyes.

Anger boiled in my chest as I heard his words. How dare he say something like that?!

"Leave her alone!!" I yelled when Caleb continued to taunt and beat Samantha up.

"I don't think I will. She's a freak, and so are you if you're friends with her." Caleb growled and punched Samantha again.

"She's not a freak!! Just leave her alone!" I yelled, balling my hands to fists even though I knew I was scrawny and wouldn't be able to actually successfully fight him. I tried to pull Caleb away from Samantha but he just shoved me back, causing me to fall on my back.

"Hey! Stop! Leave them alone!!!" A voice yelled from down the hallway and I looked up. A boy with tan skin, brown eyes and messy black hair was marching towards us, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

Caleb turned around to face the newcomer and let go of Samantha who let herself slowly slide down the lockers and onto the floor where she pulled her knees to her chest.

The guy stood right in front of Caleb and I saw that they were about the same size, both muscled and tall, though the guy was at least ten times better looking than Caleb was. If he had just been walking past me in the school halls or on the street I would probably be staring after him, blushing as Samantha playfully teased me about my staring and how I was practically drooling, as she would usually say.

"Who are you?!" Caleb demanded, glaring at the hot guy who had confronted him on his bullying. "I'm Jackson Harley, I transferred here from my old school a few weeks ago." The guy replied, glaring back. "And I don't like bullies." Jackson growled and then punched Caleb in the face causing him to fall backwards and land on his back. "Especially ones who make fun of people for who they are." He said and glared at Caleb so ferociously that even I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Caleb looked at him for a moment, a look of fear flashing in his eyes briefly before he jumped up, holding his bleeding nose and ran off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Jackson smirked slightly and then turned to face me, extending his hand towards me for me to grab hold of. I stared at it for a few seconds before carefully grasping it with my left hand and letting him pull me up to my feet. I immediately let go before I could start blushing and knelt next to Samantha who was still curled up against the lockers, her bag lying abandoned on the floor about a foot to her left, her laptop peeking out of the half opened bag.

"Sam, hey, it's okay." I said and soothingly rubbed circles on her right shoulder, hoping to calm her down. A few moments later she looked up, sniffling slightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, don't believe anything that he says, okay? He's an asshole. You're the nicest person I've ever met and you're not a freak, if anyone is it's him for making fun of you like that, okay?" I said softly, wiping the tears off her cheeks with my thumb. A small smile spread across her face and she slowly unwrapped her arms from around her knees and let her legs relax slightly. She suddenly pulled me into a hug, taking me aback slightly since she never did that. Whenever someone touches her she would always tense up as if she thought the person touching her was going to hurt her. I carefully wrapped my arms around her as well.

We stayed like that, hugging each other, for a few moments before she pulled away, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Okay, are you two like a couple or...?" I heard Jackson say and I looked up quickly, I had briefly forgotten he was there. "Umm, no, we're just best friends." Sam and I said and Jackson nodded, a bit of a skeptical look on his face. "Okay, does that guy do that a lot, like beat you up and stuff?" He asked and I grimaced slightly, not wanting to admit that we hadn't asked for help over the past, like, three years of him bullying us.

It had started in middle school, when Samantha wouldn't pay attention in class all that much, but understood everything that we learned about and when she started to wear black skinny jeans, black sweatshirts over shirts with fandom puns on them, and black combat boots. That's when he started making fun of her for being a nerd and the bullying got worse when he noticed the small heart shaped necklace with the gay flag on it that she always wore.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" He asked, as if he were able to tell what I was thinking.

"It's usually not that bad..." Samantha said in a small voice, shrugging slightly as I helped her to her feet. "Actually, Samantha just doesn't want to tell someone because she's scared that they won't believe her since Caleb is always practically an angel around the teachers." I said and Sam just looked down. "Yeah, okay, you're right 'Tonio, but still." She mumbled as she grabbed her bag and started to walk in the direction of our homeroom.

"Come on! There's new students, remember!" She called, wiping some blood off of her upper lip with the back of her hand. I frowned slightly and ran after her, Jackson following close behind seeing as he was in the same homeroom as us. I was surprised I hadn't immediately recognized him... Then again, he was always kind of hiding in the shadows of the classroom during classes...


	2. Two

_Sophia_

I glanced over at my best friend, Derek, as our new school's principal led us towards our new homeroom. He smiled reassuringly at me and grabbed my hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"It'll be fine, trust me." He said and I smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, I know, I just... What if no one likes us?" I asked and looked at Derek uncertainly as I bit my lower lip.

"Oh come on, you're the nicest girl I know, I don't know why somebody wouldn't like you." He said and I skeptically raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not, I punch you regularly and make fun of you." I said and he chuckled softly. "It's not like you are trying be mean or hurt me." He said and I nodded slightly, he was right but still, my personality was so different from most girl's and I felt like people wouldn't like me.

"And if they don't like you for who you are, then they're a bunch of jerks." Derek said and I laughed, grinning slightly. "Yeah, and besides, who cares what they think. Even if I don't make any new friends, you're still going here now too so it'll be fine." I said and he grinned. "Yeah, who needs other friends when you've got me?" Derek asked, grinning at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I grinned up at him and when the principal stopped in front of a classroom door I carefully pulled away. Derek pouted slightly as I rolled my eyes, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"No hugging." I said teasingly, grinning at Derek who continued to pout for a moment before he broke into a grin. "Fine." He said and shoved me playfully in the shoulder. A small electric shock went through me from the place where he touched me and I winced. "Derek!" I hissed, rubbing my arm as I glared at him. "You just used your powers on me." I said and his eyes widened. "Sorry!" He said and looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "It's fine, it didn't even hurt that much, just shocked me." I said, surprising myself with the pun. I never make puns. Derek burst out laughing and was about to say something when the principal cleared his throat and we both froze, turning to face the creepy principal.

"Go in, this will be your new homeroom class." He said, glaring at us as he looked down at us, his eyes becoming blood red for a moment before going back to brown. My eyes widened in fear and I grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him into the classroom as my breathing quickened.

The teacher in the classroom looked up from the chalkboard that she was writing on and turned to face us. "You two must be the new students." She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at us. "And you turned up late on your first day, you two really aren't off to a good start here." She said and my eyes widened as an image flickered before my eyes of her transforming into a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouthful of yellow fangs. I stumbled back a bit, holding onto Derek's arm for support. He looked at me with a worried look on his face and I nodded subtly in the direction of the teacher.

Derek tilted his head to the side in confusion, raising his right eyebrow questioningly. I shook my head, indicating to him that I'll tell him in a few minutes once we get the chance. "K..." He muttered under his breath so quietly that I barely caught it and I smiled weakly at him.

"Introduce yourselves to the class and sit in some empty seats." The teacher instructed and I nodded quickly. "Ok." I said and turned towards the class, glancing towards the door to see if the principal was still there, luckily he wasn't in sight.

"I'm Sophia Parker, I just moved here from Queens, and this is my best friend, Derek Scott." I said and Derek rolled his eyes slightly. "I could've introduced myself, y'know." He said and then grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards two empty seats in the fourth row behind a girl with curly dark brown hair that was pulled up into a messy ponytail and sea green eyes and a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"What's with the teacher?" He whispered once we had sat down and dropped our bags on the floor. "She's a monster." I whispered back and I saw his eyes widen as we both took our notebooks and pencils out of our bags to look like we weren't doing something we weren't supposed to be doing. "So was the principal, right?" He whispered and I nodded. "Think so..." I muttered and he grimaced.

"Why is there more than one monster at this school?" He whispered and I shrugged. "Maybe because of us?" I suggested but he just shook his head. "I think it's something more than that..." I silently agreed with him but didn't say anything because I caught a glimpse of something the curly dark haired girl in front of me was drawing.

The notebook page was covered with pencil tracings of different kinds of Greek monsters and Greek weapons, each with incredible details. I saw that beneath each tracing was the name of what the drawing was of. I frowned, how did this girl manage to draw something so accurate to what they really looked like? Had she seen the monsters and weapons somewhere? Could she maybe see through the Mist? I shrugged the thought off, she probably just had a very active imagination and an obsession with ancient Greece.

I glanced around the rest of the classroom, realizing that the room seemed to be separated into different groups. In the back right corner was a group of giggling girls with a little too much make-up and cheerleader uniforms. In the front right corner were just some kids who seemed to be half paying attention to what the teacher was saying but also half asleep.

In the front left corner was a group of students who were taking notes on everything the teacher said. In the back left corner was a group of muscled guys, most of which were wearing football jackets and were flirting with the girls in the class.

The rest of the students seemed to be more the outsiders in the class. Some wearing all black with their hoods pulled over their head and their legs on the table as they watched the teacher. Some twirling pencils or pens around and tapping their feet as they listened to the teacher. Some weren't paying attention at all and were throwing paper airplanes around the classroom or were throwing balls of crumpled up pieces of paper at random students. The rest just looked bored out of their minds and were doing something else to get and distract themselves with things.

I sighed, resting my chin on my palm as I propped my elbow up on my desk, staring at the chalkboard as the teacher explained the story of the Furies, Hades' personal demons so to say. This was gonna be a long day, all I can hope for is that nothing else happens...


	3. Three

_Chris_

I sighed as the math teacher, Ms Carter, explained the square root of different numbers and how to determine if a number had a square root and what it was. My cousin, Sam, had an exam on this a week or so ago and to practice for it she had taught me how to do it so everything the teacher was saying I already knew. My eyes kept fluttering closed and my chin slipping off of the palm of my hand.

"Mr Amante! Are you still with us?" Ms Carter demanded, glaring at me and I snapped up out of the brief sleep that had overcome me. "Partially..." I mumbled and her glare only strengthened. "Well, since you seem to be so bored and seem to already know the material that we are currently working on, could you please tell me the square root of 256?" She demanded and even though I was still half asleep the answer immediately came to my mind. "16" I answered and she blinked, looking shocked that I actually knew the answer. "Correct, Mr Amante." Ms Carter said, venom practically dripping from her words.

I had no idea why she hated me, I hadn't done anything wrong and I always got good grades in her classes, but for some reason she still treated me as if I was the devil's child.

"Come with me, Mr Amante, I would like to speak with you outside." She said and I blinked, that came out of nowhere. Did I accidentally say something that I was thinking out loud? I didn't think so...

I carefully stood up and followed Ms Carter out of the classroom, my hands fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and the cuffs of my jacket. Ms Carter closed the door rather forcefully and then turned to face me, scowling deeply as she crossed her arms.

"You're in big trouble, demigod. You're going to pay for what your parents and fellow demigods have done to us." She growled and I stumbled back a few steps as my math teacher's hair turned to fire, her skin turned as white as snow and her fingernails grew to talons.

She bared her teeth, no, fangs at me and I saw some scarlet red liquid dripping from the two sharpest teeth in her mouth. I really did not want to know where that came from or if I was right about what I thought it was.

She licked her lips slightly and for a moment she suddenly looked like an attractive teenage girl with long, wavy black hair and soft brown eyes. She took a step towards me and caressed my right bicep and licked her lips again, obviously trying to be seductive as she looked up into my eyes and batted her long, dark lashes at me. She traced my jaw line and stroked my lower lip as she bit her's.

I backed away, wrinkling my nose, not the least bit seduced by her flirting. "Umm, I'm gay so... You trying to distract me by turning into an attractive girl and flirting with me, won't work." I said and the creature who was Ms Carter scowled at me, transforming back into the terrifying fire vampire lady.

She sprang at me and dug her claws into my arm. "I hate it when I meet male demigods like you that I can't seduce." She growled and opened her mouth, licking her vampire teeth. She leaned towards my neck and I realized that she was going to bite me. I pushed her away from me as hard as I could and stumbled back, almost tripping over my own feet as I ran in the direction of my cousin's homeroom classroom.

"Come back here you filthy demigod!!" I heard the monster scream and I picked up my pace, almost skidding into the lockers as I ran around a corner into the hallway that Sam's classroom was in.

Room 112

Room 113

Room 114

Room 115

Room 116! I needed to get Sam out of here, tell her what's going on and get back home so that dad could take us to Camp like he had been planning on doing this summer because I had been attacked by a Hellhound last month, forcing my father to explain to me that my mother was an ancient Greek goddess named Hecate, the goddess of magic and crossroads.

I threw the door to Sam's classroom open without even bothering to knock. The teacher, Ms Harrington, spun around to face me her eyes immediately narrowing and her lips curling into a sneer.

"What are you doing here, Mr Amante?" My History teacher growled, walking towards me but I ignored her, slipping past her and looking around the classroom, trying to find Sam. She was sitting in the third row next to Antonio and was drawing in her notebook, seemingly not paying attention to what was happening around her because she was still running her pencil across the lined paper with her head down, loose strands of curly hair covering her face slightly.

I was about to go towards her when Ms Harrington grabbed my left wrist and pulled me backwards. "You're in the wrong classroom, Mr Amante, leave." Ms Harrington growled and for a second her teeth turned into long, yellow fangs.

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and backed away, through the desk rows and towards the back of the classroom. That couldn't have been my imagination, I had learned over the past couple of years that anything creepy that happened to me was usually real.

_"Sam, we need to get out of here."_ I sent the message to her through my mind and she looked up so quickly I was surprised her neck didn't crack. She looked around and saw me standing a desk row behind her and her eyes widened even further than they already were. Sam looked towards the front of the room and her eyes widened when she saw Ms Harrington standing there, slowly transforming into what looked like a hag with bat wings, long talons as sharp as knives instead of fingers and a mouth full of yellow fangs that looked like they could bite my whole arm off.

Suddenly the principal and Ms Carter walked into the classroom and three of the jocks and four of the cheerleaders stood up, all of them turning into different kinds of monsters. The cheerleaders into the same flaming haired vampire ladies with one bronze and one donkey leg as Ms Carter. The Jocks into some kind of wind demons and Mr Lyon, the principal, grew about three times his size and turned into an animal with a lion head, a goat head, lion front and back paws and a long, thick snake as a tail.

I gulped, the monsters had all managed to stay undercover right under our noses all year just waiting for a chance to kill us, and now they got it.


End file.
